Lyekka
Lyekka (played by Louise Wischermann) is a character on the science fiction series Lexx. Lyekka is not human, she is in fact a man-eating plant. She originally came onboard when her space travelling pod came in contact with The Lexx. Travelling around the ship before taking on human form, she read the minds of the crew and after reading the mind of Stanley Tweedle, decided to take the form of an old school crush who he was dreaming about (called Lyekka). Out of all the crew she holds a special affection for Stan, although she is uneasy with Kai (stating that she doesn't like "dead things"). Despite being female shaped, Lyekka is actually sexless, having no sex organs, as Stanley described, "The thing is, that she’s smooth..... right 'round the bend!". (This is something Lyekka later freely admits, using Stan's own, eccentric phrasing: "Yes... I am smooth 'round the bend.") Her pod has many capabilities, one of which is the ability to combine proteins in order to resurrect dead crewmember Zev, though because of this method, appearance changes occur. (This was used to explain the change in actress between Zev and Xev.) To bring Zev back to life as Xev, Lyekka used parts from three Potatahoen astronauts she had eaten. (Strangely, while Xev looked different than Zev, she didn't seem to inherit anything from the astronauts in her body or personality.) Lyekka generally has a sweet disposition, but she is also unashamedly murderous and once told Stanley that as much as she liked him, if she didn't get food soon, she wouldn't hesitate to eat the Lexx crew. At the end of the second season, Lyekka was killed trying to help the Lexx crew defeat Mantrid. She returned in the season three episode Garden, when three lovely Gardeners on the planet Water recreated her for Stanley. For a brief time it looked like Stanley would happily settle down in the Garden city with Lyekka and the gardener women, but before long the city was attacked and Lyekka was killed, telling Stan with her dying breath that she would always be in his heart, and, “If you cry, you will lose the memory of our love.” In season four, the Lexx crew visits Earth and encounters Lulu, a porn star who looks just like Lyekka. This woman is presumably the reincarnation of the girl Stan had a crush on in school, and she is highly mercenary and schemes to steal the Lexx from Stan. She is eventually killed. Meanwhile, a race of plant aliens - possibly Lyekka's race, although this is not made absolutely clear - comes to Earth intent on eating all the life on the planet. They copy Lyekka from Stan's dream and use her as their representative, although she makes it clear that she is not the same Lyekka Stan knew before, saying, "I am a plant. I am like Lyekka. But - I'm not the exact same Lyekka. I am - a new Lyekka. I'm Lyekka's sister Lyekka." These aliens work out a plan with US President Priest to eat Japan in exchange for leaving the rest of the Earth untouched, but the plant aliens are lying and plan to go ahead and destroy the Earth. They send a Godzilla-sized Lyekka to destroy Tokyo in the episode Lyekka vs. Japan, but Kai and Xev manage to defeat her. Eventually, the plant race mounts an all-out attack on Earth. The Lyekka of season four is a rather sinister character, and in addition to plotting against the Earth she also sends the Lexx crew a pod containing a hallucinogen that almost leads to them killing each other. Category:Lexx characters Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional hermaphrodites and people of unclear gender Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997